


Blood Moon

by Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [31]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood moon, F/M, Yôkai, moon's effects, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Inukag flash fic, prompt blood/full moon
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/796353
Kudos: 28





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> https://petrischronicles.tumblr.com/post/171120963571/tales-of-the-inuyasha-gang

It was a rare occurrence, and one that Inuyasha had hoped to never encounter in his lifetime. But it had been inevitable that a blood moon would come to pass now that he had reached a certain maturity. Truth be told he really didn’t know what to expect. The one person who might have been able to explain it had long since left this world.

Miyoga made it sound like he’d turn into some kind of raging beast, unable to control his mind during the duration of the blood moons passing. Though the flea yokai also admitted that was just a guess. Inuyasha wanted to squish the pesky old flea just for making him panic. He had responsibilities now, as a husband and protector. He couldn’t be going around and destroying things!

As a precaution Inuyasha warned Kagome to be on alert just in case.

“If I seem in any way out the ordinary, stop me, purify me, whatever you have to do.”

Kagome didn’t really believe him, or at least didn’t react as if it worried her. “I’ve dealt with you when you went full yokai. I think I can handle anything you throw at me.”

She was probably right. But as he huddled in their hut watching the dying embers of the day shifting into an inky darkness, Inuyasha couldn’t help but worry. His wife went about a normal routine, preparing them dinner, completely unawares of his rising anxieties.

Something felt off alright.

The red glow filtering in through the un-thatched window sent a chill through Inuyasha’s whole body. Similar and yet wildly different than on his New Moon night. He held out his hands, draping them though the light. Nothing physically was transforming… his mind was still very much intact… but a sweeping new urge licked at a deeper, primal, area of his soul.

Inuyasha glances over to Kagome who had changed from her miko day-attire to a sleeping yukata. It was loosely draped to expose her shoulders to the warm early autumn humidity. While her back was turned to him, he could already picture in his minds eye the low cut V it probably created in the front, exposing the tops of her supple bosoms or guided valley to an ever better destination. He cranes his neck towards the ceiling, taking in the scent of her. It was over powering tonight! Of all the nights for her hit peak ovulation.

Not good! He clenches his fists and jaw tightens along with other areas of his loins. Blood panged urges swirl through his body, not for destruction but another kind of wanton carnage. Inuyasha’s demon wanted to devour Kagome inside and out, marking her, re-staking his claim in such a manner that no one would dare look at her with desire again; except him. Plant the seed! It demanded of him.

Kamisama! If he didn’t get ahold of himself, his poor wife would pay the price of not walking for a week! Inuyasha closes his eyes, trying desperately to focus inward and gain control of the mounting desire. To shuttle his yokai back into remission. But it was all in vain. The blood moons magnifying effects were too strong.

His feet take swift action in carrying him towards her. “Kagome…” and in a deep, rumbling voice hovering just above her ear, his hands reach around to undo the belt of her robe. “I hope you can handle this…”

She smirks. _Blood red…_


End file.
